


What Makes You Special

by LStar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, for my pals, little drabble had to rewrite bc i was dumb and accidentally deleted this, pls n thx, pregame, stop making pregame shuichi a yandere monster with a masochist/sadist problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Kokichi spends the day with Shuichi.





	What Makes You Special

**Author's Note:**

> For my pals who ship Saiouma

 

Kokichi walked to his boyfriend's house. Shuichi Saihara. They met during the release of the Danganronpa 52nd season, both reaching for the last CD. Kokichi let Shuichi take it. Shuichi was extremely grateful at the time, and invited him to a donut date, to discuss the infamous series. Obviously, Kokichi agreed, and they bonded over it. Of course, Kokichi was always grimacing at the deaths, but the plot was always so interesting to him that he couldn't stop watching. It wasn't...something he'd enjoy being in. But Shuichi would love it. Now, currently, they were going to watch the 52nd season again, as they binge watched a season everytime Kokichi came over. He shifted abit, the store bags gripped tightly in his hand.

He rung the doorbell. Moments later, Shuichi opened the door, a big smile on his face. "Hey, Kokichi!" he greeted, stepping aside to let his smaller boyfriend inside the house. "Hey Shuichi. I brought the snacks," he said, holding the bags up. "Great! What'd you get?" Shuichi peered in the bags.

"A six pack of grape panta, chips, dip, candy, and popcorn," Kokichi replied.

"You're just trying to rot our teeth."

"Shut up. This stuff is totally important to watch Danganronpa with. You can have the candy though. That Rantaro Amami is enough of a snack for me," he winked. Shuichi scoffed and gently shoved him. "You gay gremlin."

"Oh shut up. As if you didn't drool over season one's Kyoko, or Byakuya," Kokichi retorted.

"Hey! They're a legend!" Shuichi defended.

Kokichi just laughed as he put a bag of the popcorn into the microwave. As they waited for the popcorn to finish popping, Shuichi got a giant bowl out to hold the whole bag. When the popcorn finished, Kokichi took it out, carefully opened it, and poured it in the bowl.

Excitedly, the two males rushed to Shuichi's room, setting things down. Shuichi got the CD ready and soon enough, they were binge watching the season. Kokichi was relieved to see Rantaro had made it to the end. Even though he knew what happens, he was still at the edge of his seat, watching as Monokuma gave him the options. When Rantaro spoke and made his choice, Kokichi smiled.

When the end credits came on, Kokichi stretched.

"Amazing," Shuichi breathed. "Wouldn't it be cool if we could be apart of Danganronpa?" 

"Sure," Kokichi replied, though he knew it'd never happen.

"Wanna watch some tv for awhile? You can stay the night," Shuichi offered. Kokichi smiled in appreciation. "Sure, if you lend me your clothes," he said slyly. Shuichi snorted and got up, tossing him an oversized shirt- well, it was oversized on Kokichi. He snagged the shirt and removed his own, not caring Shuichi was watching. Shuichi flushed abit and turned away. Kokichi slid the white shirt on, admiring it. "Well," Shuichi cleared his throat and switched the tv to a live show. It was nothing big, and neither boy really paid attention.

Kokichi sat in Shuichi's lap, as Shuichi ran his hand through his purple toned hair. Kokichi tilted his head back, his lips seeking Shuichi's. Shuichi gladly responded, tilting his head to the side so his emo hat wasn't poking Kokichi's forehead. They shared a chaste kiss for a moment before pulling away.

"God, I love you," Shuichi sighed in contentment. Kokichi laughed abit. "Who woulda thought I'd date Danganronpa's biggest fanboy?"

"Says the Danganronpa fanboy."

"Mm. It's not so much the show, more like the hot guys I can read fanfics about," Kokichi said lightly, "I mean, really, I'd like Rantaro step on me," he half joked. Shuichi huffed and moved to squeeze him. "No. Mine," he pouted childishly. Kokichi snorted and lightly removed his hat, moving to put it on himself. "I know, I was kidding, don't worry," he giggled.

"You better be, you're my precious little boyfriend."

"Precious? Please."

"Yes. Precious."

"No, you."

Shuichi laughed at Kokichi's childish reply, and started to respond...but the tv caught his attention.

_"Do you want to be part of Danganronpa's 53rd season? Sign up now! We are accepting all applications of high school students! Maybe you got what it takes to be a victor of the killing game! Sign ups are due Next Friday!"_

Shuichi gasped. "Kokichi! We should sign up!" he said, excitement in his golden eyes. "I'll be the next Ultimate Detective or something!" Kokichi frowned, sitting up. "But...I mean, Danganronpa is a great show and all...but...they aren't actors, Shuichi, you could really die..."

"Nah, I have a natural ahoge, I'll be the protagonist," Shuichi said, "or a killer who gets away with it!"

Kokichi gaped at him. "You wouldn't...actually murder anyone, would you?"

"Maybe. I might do it more out of self defense, like Leon from season one," Shuichi shrugged. Kokichi looked at him in worry. "I don't want you to become a victim..." Shuichi sighed and cupped Kokichi's face. "Hey, relax. Please sign up with me? It's my dream to do this," he begged.

Kokichi stared at him, before sighing. "...Alright. I will." He'll do what he can, to protect Shuichi.

~

Monday rolled around, both boys agreeing to meet up after school at the designated place of applications to make their videos. There were  _tons_ of high school students there. Kokichi was surprised to see Kaito Momota, his school's bad boy, there. There was also a couple blonde girls, a tanned girl with white hair, a girl with double braids, a short redhead girl, a huge guy who looked like he could crush Kokichi with one hand, and so much more. He'll never get it. Nor will Shuichi. Right?

Eventually, Kokichi was called up to make his video.

He approached the room, shutting the door to make it quiet and walked up to the camera, staring up at it. "Um...hi. My name is Kokichi Ouma. I'm a fan of Danganronpa...and to be honest, I'm only signing up because my boyfriend is. I want...I want to...be someone strong. I know I could never be physically strong, but I can be mentally strong, I can be someone everyone looks up to. Like a leader or something. I want...to protect Shuichi Saihara. So please...if you by chance choose him...even if he hates me...let me keep my love for him. No matter what." he smiled weakly.

He hesitated for a moment. "I know love is generally not looked upon in this show. People want action. But, let me love him. Please. I just want to make sure he stays safe. I want him to survive..." he took a deep breath, looking directly at the camera.

"Even if I become a victim," Kokichi concluded, and left the tryouts room.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweat* ew this sucks but like. comments appreciated.


End file.
